A lighting device (“luminaire”) is a device for producing, controlling, and distributing light. A luminaire, which is also referred to as a lighting fixture, is typically a complete lighting unit consisting of one or more lamps, socket, and optical devices for distributing light. A recessed downlight is an example of a luminaire. For example, a recessed downlight may typically be mounted behind a ceiling wall that has an opening to provide light on an area below the recessed downlight.
Various support systems have been employed to support recessed luminaires. For example, recessed lighting devices are often suspended between support members such as joists and T-bar structures. The recessed lighting devices may be supported by hanger bars that extend between parallel support members. A hanger bar that is easy to install may save time and expense relative to hanger bars that require too many installation steps.